I Thought You Were Dead
by CDGirl4Game
Summary: Edward disappeared the face of the earth leaving everyone to think hes dead. Bella finds out she's pregnant with his child. 4 years later, Bella and her daughter moves to Seattle and sees the last person she expects to see. But he's not human anymore.
1. Preface

**Prologue**

It's been about five years since Edward Anthony Masen disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knows where he's gone to. Or whether if he's alive or not. The last time anyone saw him was at graduation day. After that, no one ever saw him again.

It was like he just disappeared into thin air. It was as if he never existed. And truth be told, I was completely irrefutably beyond devastated.

Two weeks after graduation, I found out that I was pregnant. The only person I have ever made love –I say 'made love' not sex because intercourse is a special relationship between two people that is filled with passion– is Edward. But, he's missing!

So, I went through every check-up alone. After 9 months of carrying a baby in my tummy, I finally gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl on May 9, 2007. I named my daughter Cecilia Marie Swan. But for short, I call her CeCe.

CeCe is now 4 years old. And she reminds me of Edward in every way.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Momma!" a high-pitched voice echoed through the house. I was upstairs in my bedroom, packing clothes in my suitcase, but as soon as I heard her call me, my maternal instincts kicked in. I dropped everything I was holding and dashed down the stairs.

My heart was beating loudly by the time I reached the bottom step. I ran to the kitchen, searching the room for any sign of danger. I found my daughter, CeCe, standing by the back door. Her face was tear-streaked, her right hand covering her right knee.

I noticed that she was also muddy. Her hair had dried leaves on it. It looked like a rat's nest. I crossed the room in five strides and kneeled down in front of her. "What happened?" I asked concern evident in my voice. She sniffed, her nose scrunching up in the cutest way.

"I was running in the yard then I tripped on something then I got a boo-boo." She gashed out in a breath. I removed her hand that was covering her knee, sure enough; there was a small cut on her knee. "There, there, don't cry." I cooed, wiping her tears with my thumb. I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom.

I sat on her on the edge of the tub while I looked for the first aid kit. I found the first aid kit on the bathroom cabinet and I immediately tended to her cut. I cleaned her wound while ranting about running in the yard and how dangerous it is.

"I won't do it again, mommy." She said in her sweetest voice, looking up at me from under her eyelashes. I hated when she do that. Like father like daughter. I sighed.

"Now remove your clothes, baby girl." I said. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared me down. I tilted my head to the side. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm not a baby girl anymore, momma." She was right. For her age, she didn't exchange the letters l and w. Like other four-year olds who would say 'Hewwo'. CeCe is pretty advanced for her age. And I'm proud of that.

"I'm sorry, little lady." As soon as I said 'little lady' her frown turned into a lopsided grin.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"I know." I helped her remove her clothes and get in the shower.

After she was done bathing, she put on a dress with a gray torso and navy blue and pink striped skirt. I started brushing her chocolate locks. Her hair was the same as mine. Chocolate-coloured, long and wavy. But her eyes, oh her eyes were a beautiful colour of green. They were piercing like Edward's. **(A/n: link of CeCe's picture on profile.) **If only he were here to see our daughter grow. I shook my head out of my thoughts before I would start crying and looked at the clock.

"Hurry up CeCe! We're going to be late for our flight." I stated. I stalked off to my room and put on an oversized sweater under a white cami and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it downstairs. I went back up and took CeCe's suitcase.

"CeCe! We're leaving!" I yelled from downstairs. In a flash, CeCe was on the top of the staircase with a goofy grin. She bounced down the steps.

We went outside and loaded our suitcases in the cab. We got in the backseat and headed for the airport.

The airport was less crowded today for some reason. CeCe and I waited in terminal 3 while we waited. A few minutes later, a monotone voice in the intercom said that we needed to board the plane. I picked up my purse and took a hold of CeCe's hand.

We boarded the plane and took our seat. I took the window seat. I looked out the window and sighed. "Goodbye Chicago, hello Seattle." I whispered as the plane started to take off.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

**Please review! l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** V**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Four hours later, the plane landed. CeCe was very excited. To be honest, I wasn't that ecstatic. In fact, I was a little blue. The reason behind this is because I still have hope that Edward would come back. It's just sad to think that CeCe never got to meet her father.

CeCe and I boarded out of the plane and went to get our luggage. After that, I got a cab to take us to our new house, which I bought a few weeks earlier.

We got to our new house which was located in a nice and quiet suburb. There weren't any other houses nearby as the place is surrounded by trees.

I stepped out of the cab and gazed in awe and fascination at our new home. It was a big, old, two-story, Victorian house that was built in 1896. The house, of course, has gone through many repairing. I made sure that the house was safe before I bought it. I, luckily, got it off at a cheap price and it was fully furnished.

The exterior of the house is amazing. The house was white. The previous owner gave me an original photo of the house when it was built and I just fell in love with it! The owner told me that the house recently went under renovation so that it would look exactly like the original design.

I unloaded our bags after paying for the fare and walked up to the front lawn. We made our way to the porch steps. I fished the ring of keys in my pocket. I unlocked the door and stepped in the foyer. The inside of the house was gorgeous. The foyer was narrow, but nice. A chandelier with crystals on it was hanged on the ceiling. There was a white staircase on the right wall and it curved elegantly as it ascended. There was a door less doorway to the left that was leading to the living room. Up north was a hallway leading to the dining room and kitchen.

"Momma, we're going to live here?" asked CeCe in a dreamy voice. I looked down at her and nodded. She gave me a wide, toothy grin. I grabbed her hand and towed her down the hallway. We took a right and ended up in the kitchen. It was spacious.

We went back the way we came and took the opposite direction. I slid the sliding glass door open. We ended up in a veranda. Turns out that the dining is in the veranda.**(A/n: In case you didn't** **know, a veranda is a roofed open gallery, porch or balcony.) **The veranda gave us a pretty view of the backyard.

"Oh wow! I like it here! Can I go see my room now?" CeCe asked ecstatically. Gosh, how can such a small girl have so much energy? Where the hell does her energy come from? Sugar? Note to self: stop feeding CeCe too many sweets.

"Sure thing. Anything for my favourite girl." I snickered. CeCe laughed airily. "Don't be silly, mommy. I'm your only girl." She commented.

"Well, I have Leah." Leah. She is my closest friend. I've known her since I was in diapers.

"Touché." I was surprised CeCe knew that word. I looked at her in shock. "Where did you learn that word?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged and gave me a sheepish smile. "TV" was all she said.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the foyer. I let loose of her hand and took the suitcases. "Come on," I prodded. We ascended the stair, with CeCe in front of me. It was kind of a struggle because of the heavy weight of the suitcases and CeCe's slow movement. But, nonetheless, I managed to reach the top.

The house was a 2-bedroom and 2 baths. There were three doors on the second floor. "Which one's my room?" my daughter asked, jumping up and down, her soft ringlets bouncing behind her back. I opened the second door to the right. CeCe ran past me and entered the room.

Antique furniture was furnished in the room. A white bed was pressed against the northern wall with a window on top of it. There was a wardrobe and a dresser. I put her bag beside the door.

CeCe started jumping up and down on the bed. "I like this room, mommy! Thank you, thank you, and thank you for buying this pretty house. It's like one of those princess houses in the old days." She exclaimed in excitement.

I closed the door behind me and proceeded to my room. I nudged the door open. I stepped inside and was awed. The walls were painted in a pinkish crème colour. The furniture was the same colour as the wall, but it seems that the walls were a shade darker. Like CeCe's room, it had a bed, a wardrobe and a vanity dresser. The bedspread was a light purple. There was a door to the right. I assumed that it must've led to the bathroom.

I wonder how I got this place so cheap. There must be something wrong with this house. It must be haunted or something. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with ghosts to be able to keep this amazing _and_ clean house. It's a relief that the previous owner kept the house lean because it would be a trouble if everything were dusty and all.

I opened the wardrobe and laid my suitcase flat on the floor. I started unpacking and finished about an hour and a half later. I went over to CeCe's room and found her sprawled on the bed on her tummy, her ankles crossing and uncrossing. She was, what I thought, colouring on her drawing book.

I opened her wardrobe and laid her suitcase on the floor. "What 'cha doing?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her work. "Unpacking your stuff," I said simply. CeCe mumbled a small 'okay' and went back to colouring.

I started putting her clothes in the wardrobe. Since her clothes were smaller, I managed to finish unpacking in less than an hour. I looked at my wristwatch. It read: 5:21 PM. Damn. I got to get dinner started. I stood up from my kneeling position and went to the ground floor to the kitchen.

I descended the stairs. The place still didn't fail to impress me. I walked in the living room. It was filled with antique furniture. Every wall, every surface, every furniture in this house is old. It looked like as if everything in this house was made in a different era. It was clearly obvious that they weren't made in this modern era. It looked like the things in this house were made long ago. There was nothing new. But it was a good old. This place looked like it never changed. It appeared that every corner had a memory in it.

I went back to the foyer and entered the kitchen. I made my way to the fridge and pulled it open. It was empty.

Oh right. I totally forgot. I still haven't bought any groceries. I guess we'll have to eat out then. "CeCe! Grab your coat; we're going out for dinner." I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. A few moments later, CeCe bounced down the stairs. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"A little excited much?" I asked teasingly.

"I want to see the whole Seattle! Momma, do you think I can eat ice cream after din-din?" Din-din is what CeCe calls dinner. She says that it's easier.

"Sure, oh, by the way, you're going to be starting nursery school on Monday." CeCe started shrieking and jumping up and down.

"I'm going to school! I'm going to school!" she said in a sing-song voice.

I laughed at her and we started walking on the sidewalk in the direction to the diner.

**I had fun writing this chapter! I really want a Victorian house with really old furniture coz it seems so cool!**

**Oh, btw, if you have any questions or any clarifications, feel free to ponder on it and ask me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

**Please review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
